Rogal Dorn
"Father, are you familiar with the phrase 'you are what you eat'? Seeing how you act like an ever-growing pile of screaming psychic children." Rogal Dorn is the Primarch of the Imperial Fists, and seventh son of the Emperor. He is a major character in ''If The Emperor Had a Text-To-Speech Device''. Official Canon Like the rest of his brothers, Rogal Dorn was cast adrift across the galaxy shortly after he was born. Unlike his brothers, though, he sought out the Emperor first during the Great Crusade, and was reunited with his legion, the Imperial Fists. Dorn quickly gained a reputation for stubbornness and resiliency, specializing in siege warfare and building impregnable fortifications. Impressed, the Emperor named Dorn the Praetorian of Terra, and had him construct the Imperial Palace. Dorn's brother Perturabo, himself an expert on siege warfare, was intensely jealous, especially after Dorn flatly claimed that he could build a fortress even Perturabo couldn't break into. Dorn firmly believed in the Great Crusade and looked to his father for guidance. While a very capable military leader, his stubborness and blunt honesty often got him into trouble with his other brothers. In particular he was nearly killed by Konrad Curze for letting slip a secret that Kurze had told Fulgrim in private. During the Horus Heresy, the defense of Terra fell to Dorn and his Imperial Fists; they faced the majority of the Traitor Legions, with only the Blood Angels and White Scars to support them. Though they repelled the invaders, Dorn and Jaghatai Khan couldn't save their brother Sanguinius, nor prevent the Emperor from being mortally wounded in his duel with Horus. Dorn fell into despair, believing that he had failed his father. Furious at his failures, Rogal Dorn set the purge the Imperium of all traces of the traitor legions. However, Roboute Guilliman published the Codex Astartes, demanding that all remaining loyalist forces to split up their legions so as to prevent another Horus Heresy from happening again. Dorn at first refused, but the threat of another civil war and several hours spent meditating while wearing a pain glove caused him to reevaluate his position. While he accepted the Codex Astartes, the Imperial Fists did not. Perturabo reappeared to get his revenge on Dorn, and claimed that he had built a fortress that Dorn couldn't destroy. With the full might of the Imperial Fists, Dorn swore that he'd bring back the traitor primarch in an iron cage. The battle proved to be a trap, however, and countless Fists died in myriad ways, with the Ultramarines coming to their rescue. When the battle was over, the remaining Imperial Fists accepted the splitting of the legions. However, Dorn reminded them that they were still his sons, and that should the need arise, the successor chapters would meet again as a legion to protect Terra. Rogal Dorn's final recorded appearance was during the first Black Crusade. He personally boarded one of the enemy's ships, but was never seen again. Only his hand remained, leading the Imperial Fists to assume him dead. TTS Canon While most of the Imperium believed Rogal to be dead, he revealed himself as none other than the Emperor's personal Centurion. The Emperor found him to be adorable and employed him as his "Centuri-bear," where he would comfort his father in times of distress and cuddle with him nightly. Dorn broke his vow of silence to prevent Magnus the Red from going crazy upon hearing about the Space Wolves. Rogal Dorn stated that he survived the first Black Crusade, and that the hand he left behind fell off after using his "magic pain glove" too many times. As to why he didn't reveal himself sooner, he claimed that he took his vow of silence to atone for his past mistakes, which both the Emperor and Kitten thought to be a stupid oversight on his part. Rogal Dorn is apparently so literal-minded that he has trouble identifying sarcasm or interpreting idioms. The reason for this may have something to do with using a chainsword to scratch his head. However, he is also surprisingly lucid, as he instinctively understands the myriad problems plaguing the Imperium and the galaxy at large, particularly the end-times. Another interpretation is that Rogal Dorn has super-sanity; he understands sarcasm just fine, he just finds particular phrases and customs nonsensical. Gallery RogalCutout.PNG|Rogal Dorn's flashback cutout RogalMagicPainGlove.PNG|Rogal Dorn using his Magic Pain Glove RogalBlackCrusade.PNG|Rogal Dorn during the first Black Crusade RogalCenturion.PNG|Rogal Dorn comforting the Emperor as his personal Centurion Category:Characters Category:Imperial Category:Primarch Category:Imperial Fists